User blog:OneEmoticon/Breakdown: Just Dance 2020 stickers
Because I was bored, and my exams are done so I need to release some steam. Some of ya’ll probably complaining that the stickers make no sense, or they are just don’t fit well to the song it was made to unlock. However, I decided to take a closer look on why these songs and the stickers seem to have a connection with each other, at least for me. It may be an inside joke, some correlations with the song or just a nod with a thing or two. NOTE: This only covers to stickers that seems to have something hidden underneath so stickers that have no meaning as of now are left out. All of these are based on my interpretations so YMMV (Your Mileage May Vary) JUST DANCE Girls Just Want to Have Fun The song, as stated in the wiki, is the first song to appear in the menu and in the series overall. As such, it has an honor to be added in the collection. Tel Aviv -> I Get Around The city of does have diving spots as well as having some of the best beaches around the world. Seeing how I Get Around is portrayed as like a lifeguard in the 2018 version, this could make some sense. Tel Aviv is “one of the best gay city in the world” as claimed by American Airlines. Gay related colors can be seen in the remake coach, which has purple (which is close to violet, which means spirit) and pink (sexuality). “Cake” avatar You can only obtain it from a Gift Machine, making it a “gift” for you! Talk (Extreme) -> “Great!” Feedback Only serves as a reference to the routine itself, which is really good. Also “Great”, at the time of , is probably one of the highest feedback one could achieve, due to the buggy nature of the game. Similarly, Talk ''(Extreme) is one of the best Extreme routines in Just Dance due to the complex and fast-paced moves. Ironically enough, it also references one of the features that lack; Alternate Routines. Skibidi -> Dare This may sound really farfetched, but ''Dare ''is related to ''Skibidi ''in only a background element: Vodovorot . Both have colors closer to yellow and blue, appear to wear helmets, eyes obscured by something in their eyes (what appears to be glasses on Dare, googles for Vodovorot) and wear shoes. Policeman -> Cotton Eye Joe’s sheriff star Allusion to the routine (The Reindeer appearing as a cop) and the police theme that was utilized throughout the entire song and routine, from police cars to the sounds of siren. Sheriff during the Wild West is equivalent to a law enforcer at that time. JUST DANCE 2 TiK ToK (no, not the app) Can be a reference that it is the first song in Ubi to be censored manually. Bebe can’t relate. bad guy -> Sympathy For The Devil’s eyeballs Eyeballs are kinda creepy, especially if they are in a background that features a woman in a devil costume for a dancer. Of course, they are also related to villains and bad guys, something the titular song itself embraces. Cosmic Girl The dancer is in her remake-like definitions, but her planet remains in comic-style graphics. She is meant to emulate some stereotypical superhero imagery, where they are above Earth (or planets). The Time (Dirty Bit) -> Move Your Feet’s Atari characters The characters are made of bits, which is a reference to the use of pixilation in the music video. Additionally, bit characters are made of squares, which is used in the routine’s background and outfit design. Curiously, the bit creatures also contain three colors that the coaches use: yellow, dark blue (found in the chorus color scheme) and dark orange (found in the verses color scheme). Rain Over Me (Extreme) -> Funkytown's clouds Nothing more but an allusion to the rain cloud motif used subtly in the routine’s background. Soy Yo -> Move Your Feet’s mountain and Sway (Quién Será)’s wave The mountain and wave bears some resemblance to some clay creatures that were found in the routine’s background. Incidentally, the way the wave is depicted is similar some of the clay creatures take a step. Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance) -> Viva Las Vegas's Las Vegas sign The sign figure seen in ''Viva Las Vegas contains a woman wearing a cowboy hat, scarf and some sort of fringes in the arms. These are present in the dancers with identical elements; cowboy hats (all three of them), scarf (P1), a cowgirl (P2) and fringes in the arms (P1 again). JUST DANCE 3 I AM THE BEST (Extreme) -> Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out)’s bull head Once again, it may sound farfetched, but the bull head is a reference to the antler crown that the Extreme dancer wears, which is has slightly sharpened tips rather a slightly rounded tip, making it mistaken for bull horns instead of deer antlers. I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ The dancer, Mehdi Kerkouche, first debuted in the series by Just Dance 3. He is also popular among fans in the community and added him in there as a tribute. Fit But You Know It -> Let’s Go To The Mall’s shopping bags and caution sign The style of the bags are almost cartoonish, though it can be justified that this is due to the design of at the time. Some of the elements in the routine is almost cartoonish, which is meant to evoke the art of cutouts seen in some works. Both of the dancers also wear some golden/yellow necklaces on their necks as well. The Time (Dirty Bit) (Extreme) -> Spectronizer and Video Killed the Radio Star’s TVs The TV is a reference to the music video as well. Spectronizer, having three male and one female, is an indirect reference to , which has three male members and one female member. I Don’t Care -> Teenage Dream’s balloons Balloons are associated with parties, including some teen parties. I Don’t Care sets place in a party as well, albeit without balloons. JUST DANCE 4 Ma Itù/MA ITU/MA ITŪ/Ma Itu/Marito -> Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)’s flower graffiti The flower graffiti is colored sky blue, which is used as a glow in MA ITU’s routine. Keep in Touch -> Call Me Maybe’s apps The song and routine contain a lot of elements relating to social media, including apps. Call Me Maybe’s routine also features apps, some of them resembling to well-known social media apps. Everybody (Backstreet’s Back) -> P1 from Crucified’s picture and Mas Que Nada’s toucan I have no idea why the toucan is there but the theme in the costumes are identical with each other as both are meant to resemble the high society in Victorian era. Bassa Sababa -> Gangnam Style’s carousel horses A reference that the coach is a unicorn, a fictional horse. Furthermore, it also has bright colors, which the stickers also share. JUST DANCE 2014 Baby Shark -> Kiss You’s surfboard This can be a pop culture reference where sometimes the surfboard will be missing a small chunk, which is a bite mark that looks like it belongs to a shark. She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) and Where Have You Been (Classic) put together This is a reference to their Battle Mode routine, as well as rivalry in terms of elements (Ice VS Fire). 365 -> Robot Rock/Nitro Bot (P1) Aside from the obvious (both are robots, duh), both are a reference to some Anime tropes concerning about mechas, where the more detailed is considered male while the more defined and humanoid is considered female, especially with fembots. Old Town Road (Remix) -> Timber's wanted posters This is a reference to its music video, where Lil Nas X and Billy Ray Cyrus were portrayed as outlaws in the Wild West. JUST DANCE 2015 God is a woman (Goddess) -> Boom Clap’s cloud and moon This can be an allusion to the alternate’s background, which features a crescent moon and the clouds that uncover and cover her at the start and end of the routine. Community Remix logo This is a reference where Community Remix first debuted in the series. Dark Horse (P2) Being put a bit farther is reference that it is a secret song, which was never stated in official sources until the game is released. Talk -> Happy In reference to the film, Happy ''is played as Gru falls in love. Ironically, ''Talk ''is about lamenting on how the relationship is going so fast that they can’t feel some happiness anymore. Fancy Footwork -> Never Can Say Goodbye’s roller skates This can be a reference to the music genres that both songs share: disco. I Like It -> Speedy Gonzalez's chili pepper This can be a reference to Cuban dishes, which has its use of spice. Reason that I mention Cuban dishes is because of the sounds of a bar or restaurant can be heard at the start of the routine. JUST DANCE 2016 Chiwawa Hi Jemmy. Just kidding, ''Chiwawa ''was the very first Japanese song made by Ubisoft, with the help of Wanko Ni Mero Mero (Reni Mimura and Tom Salta). Also, this is the very routine that is a Spotlight Stealing Dance, which appears in , and . 7 rings (Extreme) -> Winky (''Chiwawa’s… chihuahua) This is a reference to Toy Dogs, in which Winky the Chihuahua belongs. Chihuahuas are also stereotyped to be associated with the elite and upper class, where the song is bragging about girls who brought matching diamonds for six of their b***ches (pun intended). Just An Illusion -> Co-op Mode jewels A reference to the routine, where there is a massive jewel in the center of the background. Drop The Mambo This is an iconic coach because Medhi decided to dress in drag. We love drag queen references. Taki Taki -> Drop The Mambo’s palm trees Probably a reference to the classic dancer’s “ability” to form vegetation. The purple color of the props can also be a reference to one of her color schemes, which has her suit also purple. I Gotta Feeling Unfortunately, is the starting point where the beloved Panda is now Ubi’s JD mascot, appearing in a song that is not Kesha material. Kill This Love (Extreme) -> Kaboom Pow’s comic book It is probably meant to represent badass female characters, kinda. JUST DANCE 2017 Sushi (Extreme) -> Hips Don’t Lie’s (Lucky Charm Cat) The Lucky Charm Cat is a reference to a Japanese culture, where it is used “to bring good luck to the owner”. Maneki-neko is put on display on in, and often at the entrance of, shops, restaurants (including those selling sushi), pachinko parlors, laundromats, dry cleaners, salons, and other businesses. Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life -> Just Dance Machine’s aliens Instead of something from the mode proper, the aliens look more ghostly. This can be a reference to the themes of death in the song. Ugly Beauty -> What Is Love’s Greece monument A reference to the routine, which has some Greco-Roman aesthetics and theme. Cartoon!Gigi Rowe (not a sticker, by the way!) marks as the debut of pop singer Gigi Rowe, where she remains active to the game from 2017 ''up to ''2019, with a total of three songs. Uptown Funk’s background (more of a wallpaper) A reference to the Don’t Worry, which uses background from previous routines and Uptown Funk is included among the list. JUST DANCE 2018 Con Altura -> All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance)’s planet A reference to the planet in the background although the sticker is not realistic or resembles like Earth. Só Depois do Carnaval -> Daddy Cool’s toucan The toucan featured resembles like the , which can be found in Brazil (also the place where the song is produced). Soy Yo (Yunus reputation Snake) -> Diggy's trumpets This is more of a musical instrument reference. Both songs incorporate wind instruments (trumpets for Diggy ''and flute for ''Soy Yo). Additionally, playing an imaginary flute (a wind instrument) is featured in the Alternate’s routine. Taki Taki (Hobo Cavemen) -> Footloose (Kids)’s triceratops A reference to the background as it both features dinosaurs in the routine. It is also a reference to a scientific sin that pop culture tend to use a lot: Cavemen and dinosaurs do not co-exist with each other as the latter is already extinct (birds don’t count). Just Dance 2018 Gift Machine The Gift Machine first debut in the series in this game. (Gashapon Machine who?) Make It Jingle Twerky the Reindeer’s debut, making like it like some sort of having a relationship with the Panda. JUST DANCE 2019 Bad Boy -> Calypso’s hibiscus This can be a reference to the tropical feeling in the song and routine as hibiscus is a common flower depicted throughout summer-y works. 7 rings -> Mad Love’s lion statue Mad Love's classic routine features some royalty themes, including lion statues. 7 rings is about bragging with lots of cash and buying a lot so a statue looks fitting. It can also be a reference to a statue that is featured in the music video and flamingo statues in the background. Le Bal Masqué -> OMG (P2) Not by song or theme, but by dancer. Cormier Claude is P1 in the classic and dresses up in drag in Le Bal Masqué as P2. Medhi is now shaking. Shaky Shaky postcard Postcards that seem to do nothing at all debut in the series in . Infernal Galop (Can-Can) -> Toy’s chicken picture frame This is a reference to one of their coach heads, which is a rooster with curls. Incidentally, the picture frame also features a rooster due to the combs and crest in the head. JUST DANCE 2020 MOST OF THE STICKERS IN HERE ARE OBVIOUS REFERENCES TO THEIR SONGS SO I WILL LEAVE SOME OF THEM OUT God is a woman This is pretty much obvious, but apparently Ubisoft is aware of the “God is a spoon” jokes circulating around the Internet, so they throw it in. It even uses the album coach, which makes her look like a bended spoon! Happy Birthday’s cake You can only obtain it from a Gift Machine, making it a “gift” for you! Also appears to be callback to the first cake in Just Dance, which is an avatar and is also has pink colors. Rain Over Me -> The Frog Concert’s Frog Frogs do enjoy rainy seasons as it allows them to mate more easily. The routine also sets place in a rainy city with the dancer may/may not have protection from lightning strikes. Category:Blog posts